Olimar vs. Sackboy
Cast Brandon Lorbes as Olimar SuperCoolGuyJoe as Sackboy HarryPotter2875 as Red Pikmin SuperThingsonCups as Yellow Pikmin TheSuperPlushyBros as Blue Pikmin Lyrics Olimar: It seems that there's another species on this little unknown world But I see nothing but a rag doll who was thrown away by some little girl You created your own world with a bunch of stickers and yarn? It would take more than a month to make you see I don't give fucking darn I'm so reliable to my people, I mean they do all the things for me They repaired my crashed ship and they also helped my company All tear you apart, rip out your stuffing and I'll force you to kiss my sack boy You have no reason to live, you're nothing but a child's play toy Sackboy: You can call yourself a space adventurer but one thing you can't deny Is that the 2nd time you visited the Pikmin, you left your partner Louie behind You think you call your little slaves a whole planet of worshippers? I mean you abilities give you enough use to hire you as my gardener You're intruding this Little Big Planet, leave while you have the chance I'm gonna pound you through your helmet how about a little dance? If I can take down The Big Daddy, I can handle this big-nosed midget And don't you think you can save yourself with your little pesty friends Olimar & Pikmin: (Olimar) You calling these guys pests? (Red) It's time to give some real burns (Yellow) Let's let Master Olimar take a break and we'll make this guy learn (Blue) That he's made a mistake coming here so let's send him back to the toybox (Olimar) Alrighty Pikmin, show this nutsack what you guys got! (Red) We risk our lives for some treasure (Blue) What have you done in your life? (Yellow) Think you can harm us? (Blue) All you got is art supplies (Olimar) You're all burned, shocked, and wet at the same time, how does that feel? (Red) So when you Pik with these Min (Yellow) We're gonna make this crossdresser squeal Narrator: Looks like our little friend is getting dissed by these bugs Sackboy plans his last verse for his one hundred percent chance to win this battle He thinks it real through while Olimar and the Pikmin wonder what he'll say Looks like Sackboy thought of his rhymes Let's see if his opponents can take it Sackboy: You're little seed friends are a worse team than those new guys in Pikmin 3 Not just the new Pikmin, I'm talking about Alph, Charlie, and Brittany You say it's worth a lot when you sell an oversized bottle cap? Well I'm about to Popit with my Sackbots as they annihilate your ass If I'm a doll to you guys, then what does that make you? Pikmin are just a bunch of ladybugs and Olimar, a asian jew? Don't blow your whistle, I'm sure no one would blow the one in your pants Since this battle is done already, how about I just stomp you guys like ants? Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gasrbspecials/olimar-vs-sackboy-gaming-all-star-rap-battles-earth-day-special Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvyHix6Mjr4 Poll Who Won? Olimar and Pikmin Sackboy